Another Day
by Momosportif
Summary: This might be confusing bucause of POV changes. It's all the fathers coming home from a late mission to their wives. Nine couples total: ShikaYosh,ShibiWife,HiaWife,4KazeKaru,TsumeHus,InoWife,HizaWife,ChoWife,FugaMiko. Don't own Naruto. Please enjoy!


**Author's Explanation: **Okay, I decided to add this explanation because I finally got someone who commented to admit that they were utterly confused (reading the summary helps I think, but this seems dearly needed). So let me break down the fic:

1. This switches from the POV of the established fathers of all the genin (or chunnin depending on where you are in the series, just anyone close to Naruto's age). The fic takes place when the children are infants or toddlers, in accordance to their age difference with Naruto.The POV switches are shown with a line. All the fathers included exist in the manga save Kiba's who I faked because Kiba has a mother. I left the unestablished mothers as ambiguous characters.

2. The story is the same for all the fathers; they are coming home from a late night mission to their sleeping wives and young children. Each segment is a different father's thoughts to his wife.

3. The order of couples (and hints in their section as to what couple they are) are:

Shikamaru's parents: Shikaku/Yoshino (such a drag)

Shino's parents: Shibi/His wife(?) (bugs left outside)

Hinata's parents: Hiashi/His wife(?) (Lady Hyuga watching/important clan)

Sand siblings' parents: 4th Kazekage/Karura (sand in the sheets and Karura's brother)

Kiba's parents: Her husband(?)/Tsume (dog terms)

Ino's parents: Inoichi/His wife(?) (flower shop/hair)

Neji's parents: Hizashi/His wife(?) (bird book)

Choji's parents: Choza/His wife(?) (food)

Uchiha parents: Fugaku/Mikoto (Uchiha cat cameo episode 131 part 2)

Hope that clarifies! Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Day**

Troublesome. Ahhh, I hate late night missions. Such a drag. Oh. Right. Can't wake up the baby…heh. Not that we have to worry about _him_ losing sleep. I see your sandals by the door and barely remember to let my larger ones join yours. Ahhh, so tired. Got to get undressed. You'll kill me if I fall asleep in my jacket again, oh, and I have to make it to the bedroom too. Bypass the rug, bypass the couch, oh that was tough. Ahhhhh so…tired.

* * *

So close to sleep. Oh. Someone got left outside again. Funny how they can't just stay in me when I'm tired. No, they _must_ fly around. Hah. Got the stragglers. Hm. Oh, yes. Brush my teeth. Wash my hands. Change out towels, no…wait…you've already done it. Hm. Always thinking ahead, my dear. Ah. It was my night for dishes. We'll discuss consequential adaptations to chores in the morning I suppose. Take of my glasses so I can see you sleeping from the doorway. So beautiful.

* * *

I'll get it in the morning, won't I? Well, how was I supposed to know it would go this late and it's not my fault you stayed up watching again. We can see a lot but we can't see _that_ far, love. Ah, you've already gone to bed. Oops. Almost forgot the rituals. Kneel on the cold hard floor. Yaddah yaddah. But as leader of _our_ clan I must set a good example even in obscenely early morning hours. Tsk. Our bed is huge but on late nights, you _always_ manage to fall asleep on my side. But your little smile and your beautifully swirling hair almost make me forgive…almost.

* * *

One last check for sand. It's so hard to sleep with it on the sheets. And your skin…so soft…Augh…so many robes to take off and all need to be washed. Rough mission. Laaate mission. I hope it wasn't a strain for you, your brother probably took care of you two. But still…I don't like leaving you now. I can't resist reaching over to smooth the hill of sheets formed by your round, round stomach. I hope we can do this again…but I'm too tired to think about that right now so I'll just…sneak…under the sheets. Ah. Hope I didn't wake you up.

* * *

Ohh…I could smell it from the door but it's still hard to accept that my spot's been taken. I almost laugh aloud at the lumps of wrinkled sheets and tufts of brown and black fur. Now all I have to do…under here…over there…woops! Wrong snout…ooo…careful for the pup…and the other pup…there we go. This is what I get for late nights, hmm? Mmm…this spot's not so bad though, is it. Ahh…uh, uh, did I wake the pups…no…just a toothy yawn I find myself mimicking. Lick your cheek and…ooo. Another yawn. Sleeping with the dogs.

* * *

Hokage, it's late. Barely keep my eyes open. Uhn…what's this…oh! Oh no, oh no. The shop…the shop income…I was supposed to balance…oh…oh good. Such a kind wife. And much better than me at math by the look of it. Hmm…uhn? Oh! The order forms are due tomorrow too…aah…thank goodness. I would've had to get up early for those. Such a thoughtful wife. And look at this. You even left our brush out, hon. Ug. Sometimes I wish I had short hair. Ow, This is the worst part of late nights. I have to brush my own hair. Ah. All done. Bedtime…

* * *

Eh…eh. Uh…you win. I'll get my own…no. Yes! You turned just enough. Ah…blanket. Oosh. Flip my hair out…uh…oh. Wrapping. Oh god. I have to sit up again. Mmm…oh, wrapping, yes, wrapping. Tsk. You're so distracting. And I'm so… sleepy. Let me check before…yes, he's still asleep in the next room. I wonder if you read his favorite story tonight? The little bird one? Heh. Alright, finally…what's this? Eh. You got the blanket again. Rascal.

* * *

So… hungry… but I'm too tired to care right now. Scary, huh? So sleepy _I'm_ not hungry. Heh heh heh! Got to get as much sleep as possible so I can wake up in time for breakfast! Easy…easy…ups. Well I tried, but the bed creaked anyway. I suppose noise doesn't matter as much as the fact I displace you every time I get in bed. But you're still asleep. Was the kid trouble tonight? Hope not. And I doubt it, he's such a good baby. Shh…shh…darn stomach. I'm not _that_ hungry. Oh, good. You're such a sound sleeper, love. If all this didn't wake you, a goodnight kiss won't hurt.

* * *

Well, excuse me. How did you get inside tonight? Were you so lonely you let the cat take my spot? So sorry, love. Late mission, as I'm sure you've realized. Hope you didn't worry. Here, let me just move the…oh god…bad kitty…haaaaah…that was close. I'm too tired to remove you properly… go sleep with the little ones… or not. Fine, just lay there. Hmph. God, I'm tired. Finally, in bed… _kitty_. Please. No, no hair, stop it, stop it. Haaaaaa…well I guess I won't be holding you tonight, love. Bad, bad kitty. I can still watch you though. Hmm. You're even lovely when you're frowning. And I know why you're frowning. I know you were worried. Whose wife wouldn't be? Every time I'm on a mission, I know you are too. The classic test of time. Waiting. Just waiting for your husband or an ANBU messenger. Not knowing. But tonight, love, we were lucky. Another night, love. And another day. 


End file.
